Once Upon a Time Frozen
by AnnaElsaAurora
Summary: After Anna discovers she's pregnant, she, Elsa and Kristoff are overjoyed. But when a strange woman named Ingrid comes into their lives and claims to be their Aunt, danger arrives at Arendelle and no one is safe. Especially when Ingrid plans to turn Anna and Elsa against each other. Will their sisterly love defeat Ingrid? Please read and REVIEW! Thank you, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, and it was also March and spring has nearly arrived at Arendelle. All of the snow had melted and each day grew warmer, of course some other days rainy.

Anna and Kristoff were both still fast asleep in bed together.

Anna slept much heavier than Kristoff did, so he was the first to wake up. Kristoff opened his eyes yawning wildly, he smiled looking down at his wife.

The two had been married for about 2 months now.

After Kristoff went outside to see Sven, Anna slowly groaned, waking up. She covered her face with her blanket from the blinding sun from the windows.

Elsa entered the room, seeing how long Anna was sleeping in, more than usual.

"Anna? Are you awake?", asked Elsa softly.

"No...", mumbled Anna sleepily. Elsa giggled softly, she opened the curtains more, bringing my sun light in.

At this, Anna groaned loudly and covered her face more.

"Oh stop complaining, it's a beautiful day Anna. And it's already 11 in the morning", said Elsa as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Eleven?", blinked Anna tiredly but with slight alarm in her tone. She sat up and yawned wildly, rubbing her eyes.

"No wonder I feel so hungry...", she admitted tiredly. Elsa chuckled softly.

"Well, let's go and have a late breakfast then", said Elsa.

Anna nodded sleepily, soon the two sisters headed down to the dining room. Anna had her hair in her usual braids and wore her usual outfit.

She also wore her snowflake necklace that Elsa gave her as a wedding present.

Elsa was in her ice dress and her hair was in it's usual braid too.

The two sat at the table together, enjoying their late breakfast.

"Kristoff in the barn again?", commented Elsa.

"Well Sven needs company Elsa", replied Anna, she was eating toast, bacon, eggs and orange juice. While Elsa was having the same, but lesser portions than Anna.

"True, I can agree with that", said Elsa.

"Look I know you two argue a lot but you have to admit you're glad I didn't go with Hans", pointed out Anna as she drank some orange juice.

"That is VERY true. Kristoff is ten thousand times better than Hans", admitted Elsa.

Elsa then blinked noticing how hungry her little sister was, more than usual. Unlike Elsa's plate which had the normal portions of 2 pieces of bacon, one egg, two pieces of toast, Anna's plate had 4 pieces of bacon, 5 pieces of toast, and 3 eggs.

"Wow Anna...you must have been really starving", blinked Elsa.

Anna blushed sheepishly. "I don't know what's with me this morning, I just woke up feeling like I haven't eaten in months", admitted Anna.

"Did you have dinner last night?", asked Elsa concerned.

"Yeah...so I'm not too sure why I feel this hungry", shrugged Anna.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. It's better to eat more than eat less", said Elsa.

After breakfast, Anna and Elsa were spending the day together in the library.

"I still can't believe you read every single book in here", admitted Elsa.

"I had a lot of spare time", smiled Anna. Elsa looked down slightly.

"Oh...Elsa, I didn't mean...", said Anna realizing.

"No, it's fine Anna. I understand...I just sometimes think. All those years growing up we could have spent together...you and me", replied Elsa.

"Well..we're here now. Together and that's what matters most Elsa", said Anna softly as she took Elsa's hands.

Elsa looked at Anna, she then looked down at Anna's hands.

She softly caressed them and slowly looked at Anna's wrists which each had light scars on them.

Her right wrist had three straight line scars, the other had two line scars. The second had a slight curve shape at the end.

"Elsa...", said Anna knowing what she was thinking and hating the fact Elsa still beat herself up to this day over it.

"I'm so sorry Anna...", Elsa said softly.

"Hey, it's okay...that was a long time ago. You can't keep blaming yourself", reassured Anna as she gave Elsa's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I should have been there for you Anna...the fact I wasn't...", Elsa swallowed hard.

"Elsa, ever since you found out what I did to my wrists all those years ago...you apologize any time you see my wrists...you must have apologized a thousand times by now. You don't need to keep doing it", soothed Anna.

"I know I don't have to but...I just...feel like I do", replied Elsa.

"Look, it's over. That was so long ago...it wasn't your fault", reassured Anna.

Elsa smiled softly.

"Hey, didn't you say you wanted a certain book?", asked Elsa then brightening the mood.

"Oh yeah, it should be on that shelf", replied Anna as the two sisters went over to the one bookshelf.

"Where's the ladder?", asked Elsa. "Oh, over here", said Anna, she wheeled it over.

"Kristoff always uses it to learn how to cook for me from books in here", chuckled Anna.

"And yet he still can't even brew a cup of tea", said Elsa.

"Pretty much", agreed Anna smiling.

Just as Anna adjusted the ladder just right, she suddenly paused and her complexion went pale suddenly.

"Anna? You okay?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"I...I don't know...I suddenly don't feel so good...", replied Anna, her voice shaky. She leaned on the ladder for support.

Elsa quickly held onto her. "You don't feel good how sweetie?", asked Elsa concerned placing her hand to Anna's forehead.

"Like I'm about to...oh god!", Anna suddenly covered her mouth and dashed to the closest bathroom, Elsa followed worriedly.

By the time Elsa caught up, she heard Anna throwing up violently in the bathroom.

"Anna...?", she asked softly knocking as she heard Anna gasping and coughing.

Elsa entered and saw how shaky Anna was.

Elsa hurried over and held Anna's braids out of the way as Anna threw up again.

"Just let it out baby, it's okay", soothed Elsa. She always called Anna 'baby' as in baby sister whenever Anna needed her.

Anna groaned weakly as she finished, her knees were shaky and she was sweating slightly, overheated.

"Oh, you're real shaky...okay, come here sweetie, we gotta get you off your feet", Elsa helped Anna back to the bedroom.

"Ohhh god...I feel sick...", groaned Anna weakly.

Elsa gently helped Anna lay down in bed, Anna groaned again weakly, limp on the bed, a hand going to her belly.

"It must be bad for you to admit you're sick...", said Elsa worriedly. She had a servant quickly bring some hot tea.

"Here Anna, try and drink a little", soothed Elsa as she helped Anna sit up.

Anna took the cup from her older sister's hands and drank slowly, although she did take big sips, wanting to get the horrible vomit taste out of her mouth.

Elsa didn't even think about having Anna rinse her mouth first before leaving the bathroom because she saw how shaky Anna was, so her first thought was to get Anna off of her feet.

"Oh...Anna, I'm sorry...", cried Elsa realizing this now.

"No, it's fine Elsa...I'm glad you got me here first, my knees were about to give out", admitted Anna weakly.

"Besides, tea can take that taste out of my mouth faster than plain water", she added joking weakly.

Elsa smiled softly.

"You're still a bit shaky, does your belly still hurt?", asked Elsa softly as she saw Anna's hands shake a bit.

"No...it, it left as fast as it came...that's so weird", admitted Anna.

"Maybe it's a stomach bug...I should have the palace doctor look at you", said Elsa worriedly.

"Can it be later Elsa? I'm so tired...I kinda just want to sleep", admitted Anna weakly.

Elsa could see her baby sister was indeed exhausted. "Of course Anna, you look worn out", she said softly as she set the now half full cup of tea on the nightstand.

She helped Anna get settled, fussing over her as she always did. She helped Anna get dressed in her burgundy nightgown since she was so weak kneed still. She adjusted Anna's pillows for her and helped her cover up.

"Are you cold or warm honey?", asked Elsa concerned as Anna settled down. "I'm a little cold now...", replied Anna sighing softly, trying to relax.

Elsa brought an extra blanket in for Anna and started a fire in the fireplace.

"There we go...I'm going to go let Kristoff know and then I'll be right back to check on you", said Elsa.

"Okay...", replied Anna sleepily, already half asleep as Elsa said this.

Elsa left the room and went outside to the barn. She saw the horses and then saw Kristoff feeding Sven carrots.

"Hey, what brings the royal boss into the 'stables'?", asked Kristoff saying the word stables in a way where Elsa makes it out to be horrible.

"Very funny reindeer man, Anna's not feeling so good", replied Elsa.

Kristoff's eyes turned to worry. "What's wrong with her?", he asked.

"She threw up earlier, she's resting now", replied Elsa.

Kristoff then set the carrots down and went to rush out. He then stopped hearing Sven snort.

"Um, finish feeding Sven for me, thanks for telling me", he said, and quickly hurried out.

Elsa sighed and went over to Sven, who looked at her.

Elsa smiled, seeing why Anna loved Sven a lot. He was a mangy reindeer, but he had such cute charms.

Elsa picked up the carrots and began feeding him.

"Oh Sven!", she suddenly exclaimed, he had drooled on her hand.

Sven seemed to chuckle. "Very funny", she said wiping her hands together.

Kristoff hurried upstairs and saw Anna was fast asleep in bed. He sighed worriedly and walked over.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Hey...you awake?", he whispered softly. When Anna didn't stir, he realized she must be exhausted and decided to let her rest.

Elsa then entered.

"Oh, hey", said Kristoff. "Is she still asleep?", asked Elsa concerned.

"Yeah, out like a light", replied Kristoff.

"That's good, she needs rest. She was really shaky", said Elsa worriedly.

"What do you think it is?", asked Kristoff.

"Most likely just a stomach bug, I told her later I'll have the doctor check her", said Elsa.

"Okay, good", nodded Kristoff.

"It's getting late, you have work", added Elsa.

"Trying to kick me out?", asked Kristoff crossing his arms.

Elsa gave him a look. "Okay! I'm going...miss bossy", he commented as he left.

Elsa rolled her eyes and she sat on the side of the bed by Anna and softly stroked her hair watching over her.


	2. The News

The following morning arrived, Kristoff was in the barn feeding Sven. "Sven, I already told you, Anna needs her rest so she can't come to see you", said Kristoff.

Sven grunted, arguing back. "You know sometimes I think you enjoy her company more than mine", said Kristoff.

Sven gave a sheepish nod and munched on some carrots.

"Oh, that is not fair! Who took care of you all these years?", argued Kristoff.

Sven snorted, grunting in reply.

"No, it wasn't Anna, it was me!", said Kristoff. Sven grunted back then.

"Okay, okay! So she gave you carrots when I couldn't buy you any", agreed Kristoff.

Anna entered the barn quietly, softly chuckling at the two bickering.

"Well it's not my fault Sven, Oaken is a crook!", argued Kristoff as Sven continued arguing back.

Anna looked down giggling softly, she then walked over.

"I'm sick in bed for one day you two are at each other's throats", she said.

Sven looked over grunting happily seeing her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", asked Kristoff worriedly as he held Anna closely in front of Sven's stable.

Anna hesitated, she bit her lip. "Anna? Baby, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"We...really need to talk...", said Anna nervously. Sven nudged Anna and she petted his nose softly.

"It's that serious?", asked Kristoff growing more worried.

"You could call it that", admitted Anna playing with her braid nervously.

"Well, cut to the chase Anna, what's wrong?", demanded Kristoff worriedly.

"I'm not sick Kristoff. I'm pregnant...", Anna said then.

Kristoff blinked, stunned for a moment. Sven looked at both of them curiously as Anna continued to pet the reindeer.

"P-Pregnant...?", blinked Kristoff in shock.

"Two months...", added Anna softly.

"Anna...that's wonderful...!", said Kristoff suddenly much to Anna's relief. He hugged her tightly and gently spun her.

Anna laughed softly and the two shared a deep kiss.

Sven wolf whistled at the two. "Sven, be quiet!", said Kristoff. Sven snorted at him.

"So you're happy?", asked Anna smiling.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am Anna", replied Kristoff as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm so glad...", smiled Anna.

"So does the wicked witch of the North know yet?", commented Kristoff. Anna rolled her eyes softly chuckling.

"No, Elsa does not know yet", she replied.

"Well let's hope she takes it well", said Kristoff. "Oh come on Kristoff, she will", said Anna.

"I would think so too, but on our wedding day she kept shooting me these horrible daggers...if looks could kill I'd be dead", admitted Kristoff.

"Oh Kristoff she's just protective of me", giggled Anna.

"Protective is an understatement, sometimes it looks like she's about to jump out and take an arrow for you", said Kristoff.

"So? Wouldn't you do the same for me?", asked Anna.

"Of course I would Anna, but she needs to loosen up", said Kristoff. "Oh she will...eventually", replied Anna.

"Well, I better go and tell her", said Anna. "Good luck", said Kristoff.

"Oh no, you are coming too!", Anna grabbed his arm pulling him out of the barn.

The two went into the castle and found Elsa in the sitting room.

"Elsa!", cried Anna happily as she and Kristoff walked over hand in hand.

"Anna? You should still be in bed!", cried Elsa worriedly.

"Actually...I found out I'm not sick", revealed Anna looking excited.

Elsa blinked but seeing the happiness in Anna's eyes, and the fact Kristoff was here too should have been enough to make her realize what this was about.

"I went to the palace doctor and found out...I'm pregnant", cried Anna happily.

Elsa's eyes grew wide in shock but almost instantly a smile reached her face, much to Kristoff's relief.

"Really?!", cried Elsa happily as she took Anna's hands.

"Yes!", replied Anna excitedly. Elsa had never seen Anna so happy before in her life.

"Oh Anna, this is so wonderful!", cried Elsa as she pulled Anna into a tight hug.

Anna hugged her back just as tightly.

"I can't believe my little sister is having a baby", cried Elsa as the two sisters gently broke apart.

"I know...oh Elsa, I'm so glad you're happy for us...and of course you'll be the baby's godmother", smiled Anna.

Elsa smiled warmly, near tears of happiness.

"We have so much planning to do!", cried Elsa as she took Anna's hand and the two left the room.

"Um...I'll just wait here?", said Kristoff awkwardly, both girls forgetting he was even there.

Time seemed to fly after this announcement, a week had already passed by.

Elsa was constantly fussing over Anna and never let her out of her sights.

It was evening, and it had been a long tiring day for poor Anna. She had been throwing up all day long. Not just in the morning.

The midwife said sometimes this can happen, much to Elsa's worry.

Anna was resting in bed, exhausted. Her hair was in its usual braids and she was in a nightgown.

Elsa was right by her side and had a cool washcloth over Anna's forehead. "How you holding up Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly as she stroked Anna's hair.

"I think it's finally over...", replied Anna weakly, her eyes closed.

"I hope so Anna, you look worn out", said Elsa worriedly.

"I feel worn out...thank god this stops when I'm ten weeks...", said Anna tiredly.

"That's in only a week, just one more week to go baby, hang in there", soothed Elsa.

Anna gave a small nod, looking beat.

The next two and a half months went by fast, since Anna got pregnant, she and Elsa were closer than ever before.

They would spend days in the bedroom reading books about pregnancy and making plans for the nursery design.

Kristoff would often join in on these conversations too.

It was early afternoon, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were spending the day together in the bedroom.

"Wait, you're telling me I'm not allowed in when she has the baby?", asked Kristoff.

"No you are not", replied Elsa sternly. Kristoff went to argue back, when Anna stopped him.

"Kristoff, it's fine, really. Elsa will be there for me every step", reassured Anna.

"I know but...I can't help but feel bad for not being there", admitted Kristoff. Anna smiled.

"You're sweet...but don't worry, Elsa will be right at my side", said Anna.

"She better be", commented Kristoff. Elsa glared at him.

"All right you two! Let's get back to studying", chuckled Anna.

As Anna went to look back at the book, she suddenly winced. "Whoa...", she cried in alarm, her hand going to her swollen stomach. She felt a slight nudge inside.

"Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly at the same time Kristoff said "What's wrong?"

Anna hesitated, focusing on something, she moved her hand slightly and she gasped, feeling a stronger nudge, more like...a kick.

She then gasped, smiling. "Oh my god...!", cried Anna happily.

"What?!", asked Kristoff and Elsa both in panic mode.

"The baby's kicking...!", cried Anna. Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief while Elsa's face lit up.

"She is...?", asked Elsa. Both Elsa and Anna believed the baby was a girl while Kristoff believed it was a boy.

"Yes...here feel Elsa", cried Anna as she took Elsa's hand and gently placed it on her belly.

Elsa then felt a kick against her hand. "Oh my goodness, she is...", cried Elsa.

Anna smiled tenderly and looked at Kristoff. Kristoff smiled and gently placed his own hand on Anna's belly.

Just then the baby kicked rather strongly. "Whoa...!", cried Anna, her hand going to her belly.

"Wow, he's strong", said Kristoff shocked. "Very...", agreed Anna slightly wincing.

"Anna, are you in pain?", asked Elsa concerned seeing her sister wince.

"No..she's just really strong", replied Anna.

By night, Elsa was resting in bed about to fall asleep when she felt Anna crawl into bed with her. Elsa smiled.

"What are you doing up, mommy?", asked Elsa sweetly, a new nickname for Anna since she got pregnant.

"I want to sleep with you tonight", replied Anna sheepishly as she cuddled Elsa.

Elsa smiled and she cuddled Anna back. "You can sleep with me any night you want", reassured Elsa.

Anna smiled tiredly, closing her eyes. "Elsa...", said Anna sleepily.

"Yes Anna?", asked Elsa.

"Could you rub my belly? She's kicking like crazy, maybe you can calm her down. I've been trying all night", asked Anna.

"Of course sweetie", smiled Elsa as she gently rubbed Anna's stomach. Anna sighed softly, relaxing. The feeling of Elsa's loving hand rubbing her swollen stomach soothed her.

And it soothed the baby. Within seconds the baby settled. Anna smiled softly. "She loves her Auntie already".

Elsa smiled. "And she loves her mommy", she said.

"Hey Anna, I'm sorry Kristoff can't be there. Those rules are even beyond my control...", said Elsa.

"It's fine Elsa...I'm just happy you'll be there, holding my hand. And then Kristoff can come in and see us", smiled Anna.

"Are you nervous?", asked Elsa, wanting to ask that for a while.

"A little...", admitted Anna. "I promise I'll take extra good care of you Anna, so both you and your baby are healthy", promised Elsa.

"I know you will Elsa", said Anna as she snuggled closer to Elsa.

Anna smiled, warmly and soon the two sisters drifted to sleep, both exhausted.

The following week, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were in the hospital wing, the midwife giving Anna an examine.

Anna was laying on the bed, Kristoff holding her hand, Elsa holding her other hand. "So far both mommy and baby are doing very amazing", confirmed the midwife.

"Thank goodness", smiled Elsa relieved.

"The baby feels like it's in the right position, so we don't have to worry about a breech birth", said the midwife.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's a breech birth?", asked Kristoff. Elsa rolled her eyes at his denseness.

"It's when the baby is born feet first", explained the midwife.

"Why would that be a complication?", asked Kristoff.

"Basically it could cause problems, because the baby could suffocate", explained Anna.

Kristoff blinked, worriedly. He was starting to realize all the risks involved in pregnancy.

"Don't worry Kristoff, its okay", reassured Anna.

Kristoff nodded worriedly and gently rubbed Anna's swollen stomach, feeling the baby kicking.

"How will the delivery go?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"Since Anna's figure is fairly small, it won't be an easy one...but as long as she has your support Queen Elsa, she should be just fine", replied the midwife.

Elsa nodded, but looked worried upon hearing this news.

"Wait, not easy how?", asked Kristoff. Anna listened closely herself.

"The delivery part won't be easy since Anna has a small figure, it could be a longer, more tiring delivery than normal", explained the midwife.

"Will that hurt the baby?", asked Anna worriedly, not thinking of herself.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at Anna worried.

"No, your baby is in perfect health and that won't effect it your highness. It's you we're all worried about", reassured the midwife.

Anna nodded, relieved gently rubbing her swollen belly, the baby kicking.

She already felt such a deep, powerful love and attachment for her baby, even though her baby wasn't here yet.

Anna could feel life inside of her and knew she was here with them. Despite some worries, everything felt perfect.


	3. The Snow Queen

"Elsa for the last time, I'm fine", said Anna for the hundredth time that day. It was winter, Anna and Elsa were in the sitting room, Anna getting dressed to go with Kristoff to meet with Grand Pabbie.

Anna was nine months pregnant and due any time now. Elsa was naturally fussing like crazy.

"Anna, you should stay here. You need your rest", said Elsa worriedly.

"Grand Pabbie wants to see me and Kristoff though, it's been forever. We owe him a visit", replied Anna as she finished getting dressed.

"I know Anna, but you're due any minute now, can't it wait until after you have the baby?", asked Elsa worriedly as she helped straighten Anna's braids.

"It will only be overnight Elsa, don't worry. And I don't think Aurora is ready to be born just yet", reassured Anna, both hands on her swollen stomach.

She had gotten quite big. And since she believed the baby was a girl, she already had the perfect name, Aurora.

"How can you tell?", asked Elsa concerned. Anna shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know, I just can tell", she admitted.

"All right...but I want you back here by dawn", said Elsa as she held Anna.

"We will be, trust me. Kristoff won't want us to be late, he's just as panicky as you", replied Anna.

Elsa smiled softy and placed her hand over Anna's on her belly. "Just be careful, okay Anna? You're really delicate right now", she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow", smiled Anna as she hugged Elsa. Elsa returned the hug, and as the sisters embraced, they both felt Aurora kick.

"Was that Aurora kicking?", cried Elsa shocked she could feel it that hard while her own stomach was against Anna's.

"Yeah, she's really a hard kicker", replied Anna placing her hands back on her stomach.

"My goodness, you don't say!", said Elsa softly.

Anna chuckled softly. "Listen Anna, the moment you get back home, its straight to bed to rest", fussed Elsa.

"I know Elsa", smiled Anna.

Soon, Anna and Kristoff left Arendelle by sleigh ride with Sven, heading into the forest where the trolls were.

"Anna, you know they could have waited until after the baby was born", said Kristoff concerned.

"I know but I want out of the castle, I was starting to feel smothered", admitted Anna.

"Okay...but if you feel anything, even if it's nothing, we're back home", said Kristoff.

"Okay Kristoff", chuckled Anna softly, rolling her eyes at him.

Sven continued cantering through the snow until they finally reached the home of the rock trolls.

Kristoff got out of the sleigh first and then took Anna's hand, helping her down carefully. Anna exhaled a bit for a moment but then was okay.

"You all right?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Yeah, she's just heavy", replied Anna.

The rocks suddenly rolled over and turned into trolls. "Anna, Kristoff, how nice of you both to visit", smiled Grand Pabbie.

"Ahh, and I see you're expecting", he added seeing Anna's swollen stomach.

"You have my congratulations", he said. Anna smiled. "Thank you Grand pabbie", she said, her hands on her stomach.

"Also, I'm glad you came because I wanted to let you both know of something", said Grand Pabbie then.

"What?", asked Kristoff blinking.

"Was Elsa...near our forest at all last night?", asked Grand Pabbie then.

Anna and Kristoff both blinked exchanging confused glances.

"No, she's been with me ever since I got pregnant", replied Anna.

"She's kinda stuck to her like glue, I had to use glue remover to bring Anna up here", joked Kristoff but he blinked seeing Grand Pabbie not laughing.

The troll looked highly troubled. "Is something wrong, Grand Pabbie?", asked Anna worriedly.

"Perhaps. Last night, there was strange magic near us", replied Grand Pabbie.

"Magic?", asked Kristoff. "Yes, ice magic. I thought it was Elsa's but...", replied Grand Pabbie.

"Elsa's the only one with ice magic, isn't she?", asked Anna feeling shocked.

"From what I understand, yes. So its very strange", replied Grand Pabbie.

"What do you think it is?", asked Kristoff.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing. Whatever it was, I sensed grave danger from that magic. A pure evil...more the reason I knew already it wasn't Elsa", explained Grand Pabbie.

"Evil?", asked Kristoff. "But...who else could have ice magic besides Elsa?", asked Anna worriedly.

"It's hard to say, I'll see what I can find", said Grand Pabbie.

The sleigh ride back to Arendelle was quiet, Anna was in deep thought. Who on earth could have ice magic like Elsa?

And this close to Arendelle? What was the source of this evil magic? Where did it come from?

All these unanswered questions raced through Anna's mind.

She felt the baby kick then, Anna gently rubbed her swollen belly gently, remaining in deep thought.

"We should tell Elsa about this", said Kristoff snapping Anna out of her deep thoughts.

Anna looked at him. "You're right...I'm sure she'll be just as shocked as us", agreed Anna.

"Listen Anna, if this...whatever it is, comes to Arendelle, you know I'll protect you and the baby", promised Kristoff.

Anna smiled softly and leaned on him. "I know that Kristoff", she said softly.

Kristoff smiled softly, and soon dawn approached as Sven trotted down the mountain.

They didn't make it back to Arendelle until around 8 in the morning, but once they did Anna hurried to tell Elsa.

She went inside and saw Elsa.

"Elsa..!", said Anna happy to see her. "Anna!", cried Elsa as she hurried over and hugged Anna.

"You're late!", fussed Elsa worriedly.

"I know, I'm sorry but everything's fine", reassured Anna, her hand on her stomach.

"So how did the visit go?", asked Elsa softly, taking Anna's arm as she led Anna over to the couch to sit down.

"It went well but...Grand Pabbie told us...", began Anna when Elsa suddenly interrupted her.

"Wait, before you say anything, I have a surprise for you", she said.

Anna blinked. "Really? What?".

"Hello Anna", came a voice behind her then.

Anna looked behind her to see a woman approaching them. She was much older and wore a white snow themed dress.

"Who is that?", asked Anna, she then blinked noticing her rudeness.

"I mean who are you", she caught herself quickly.

"This is our Aunt, Ingrid", replied Elsa looking happy. Anna blinked.

"It's very nice to meet you Anna", said Ingrid. "Our mother had a sister?", asked Anna a bit startled.

"It was much too painful for her to talk about me...", Ingrid then held her hand up, a magical snowflake appearing in it.

Anna felt her heart sink, Grand Pabbie's words repeating in her mind.

"You look just like her", added Ingrid as the snowflake vanished.

"Thank you...", said Anna unable to hide the suspicious tone in her voice.

The snow queen suddenly placed her ice cold hand on Anna's swollen stomach, making Anna tense.

She felt a heavy wave of uneasiness overcome her at this woman's touch, and she also she felt highly uncomfortable.

Plus something felt strange...unlike Elsa's hand, which was always somehow warm, this woman's hand was ice cold.

"Due anytime, I take it?", asked Ingrid. "Any minute actually...", corrected Anna.

"I see, well you must be very excited. Your mother was so happy when she was pregnant with you and Elsa", said Ingrid.

The second she took her hand off of Anna's stomach, Anna backed up slightly, not feeling comfortable at all.

She barely knew this woman and after what Grand Pabbie told her, she wasn't comfortable at all with this woman touching her stomach, let alone being here.

Elsa on the other hand seemed overjoyed.

After Ingrid left, Anna exhaled sharply. "Can you believe it Anna?", asked Elsa happily.

"No...I can't believe mother never told us about her...", replied Anna not wanting to upset Elsa.

As soon as she could, Anna went to her bedroom with Kristoff to talk about it.

"I know what Grand Pabbie said Anna, but this woman is without a doubt your aunt, can't you see the resemblance?", asked Kristoff.

"Even if she really is our Aunt, something doesn't feel right about her Kristoff...she's...", Anna tried to find the right words.

"She's really weird, I got an uneasy feeling about her...besides I'm a good judge of character", added Anna.

"Says the girl who wanted to marry Hans ten minutes after she started talking to him", pointed out Kristoff.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was young and naïve!", cried Anna.

"You met me the next day", added Kristoff chuckling.

"Younger", corrected Anna. She was sitting on the bed, resting while they had this conversation.

"So, you said Elsa is happy about this?", asked Kristoff.

"She really is but...like I said, something seems wrong", admitted Anna.

"Well, I do admit it's weird she shows up right after Grand Pabbie tells us about someone else with ice magic", admitted Kristoff.

"Have you told Elsa how you feel yet?", he asked.

"Not yet...I'm not sure how yet", replied Anna, gently rubbing her belly.

She sighed softly, and soon evening came.

Anna and Elsa were in the bedroom together, Anna was practicing her breathing for labor, having practice contraction, Elsa with her.

"I can't believe there's someone else like me", admitted Elsa, gently rubbing Anna's shoulders.

"It's a little strange though, don't you think? She's not in the family records...", admitted Anna as she breathed deeply.

"True but, she is obviously our Aunt", pointed out Elsa.

"Oh, I know that...it's just...", Anna hesitated taking deep focused breaths, struggling with how to word it without upsetting Elsa.

"Just what Anna?", asked Elsa concerned.

"Nothing...I guess I'm just sorta shocked about it", replied Anna as she breathed in and out again.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything Anna", said Elsa worriedly.

Anna hesitated for a moment, breathing deeply.

"It's just...when I first met her I felt really...really, uneasy", admitted Anna nervously.

Elsa blinked concerned. "Uneasy how?", she asked.

"It's hard to explain, I just...felt really edgy around her", replied Anna as she breathed deeply.

Elsa had a worried look in her eyes.

"Anna...what did Grand Pabbie tell you and Kristoff?", asked Elsa then remembering Anna mentioning it earlier.

Anna bit her lip, wondering if she should say anymore. She knew Elsa was so happy that there was someone else like her, but Anna knew this woman wasn't to be trusted.

Before she could answer, she winced slightly, having a sharper practice contraction.

"Whoa...", she panted then, her hand going to her stomach.

"Easy Anna, breathe sweetie, breathe", soothed Elsa helping her.

Anna took a moment, taking deep focused breaths.

"He...", began Anna softly.

"Take your time sweetie", said Elsa worriedly rubbing Anna's shoulder.

"He...he told us that there was an evil magic near the forest earlier", replied Anna.

"Evil magic?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"It was...ice magic", said Anna. "What?", cried Elsa shocked.

"I know it sounds crazy but...don't you think it's a little strange that right after Grand Pabbie tells us this, she shows up?", asked Anna as she breathed heavily.

"Anna, please. She's our Aunt, you can't possibly believe she was the strange magic", said Elsa.

"I know it's hard to believe Elsa, but...well, it's not really that hard to believe...but the point is, I don't like her. I can sense she's up to something", said Anna then.

Elsa was silent, unsure how to take this in.

"You really get that uneasy around her?", asked Elsa worried. Anna gave a small nod.

"Okay...I'll look into it", said Elsa growing more worried.

"Oh Elsa...thank you", cried Anna relieved Elsa listened.

Elsa smiled, she held Anna close to her. Elsa too felt a slight worry about all this, even though she was happy to have a family member like her, something didn't feel right.


	4. Anna Imprisoned

Anna woke up the following morning to see Kristoff entering the room. "Anna!", he said rushing over.

"What?", asked Anna yawning wildly, rubbing her eyes. "Grand Pabbie sent word out that he has more information for us about Ingrid", replied Kristoff anxiously.

"What? He does?!", cried Anna now wide awake. "He said to meet him in the forest", replied Kristoff.

"Then let's go!", cried Anna urgently as she went to get up. Soon they both headed outside, Kristoff hooking Sven up to the sleigh.

Sven nuzzled Anna affectionately as she petted him. "Did Grand Pabbie say anything pacific?", asked Anna.

"No, but it was urgent that we talk to him right away", replied Kristoff.

He finished hooking the mangy reindeer up and as he went to help Anna into the sleigh, Anna slightly groaned in pain.

"Whoa, you okay?", asked Kristoff worriedly putting her back on her feet quickly but carefully.

Hearing Anna, Sven growled at Kristoff. "Sven, not now", said Kristoff.

"Yeah, I'm fine...she's just really heavy...give me a second...", breathed Anna, placing a hand to her belly.

When Kristoff went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Sven growled again.

Kristoff blinked looking at the reindeer. "Are you growling at me?", he demanded stunned.

Sven nodded continuing to growl. "Looks like he's protective of me...", panted Anna weakly, leaning up against the sleigh.

Ever since Anna got pregnant, Sven has been a lot more protective of her, often growling at Kristoff whenever he was near her.

"Anna, hey...", said Kristoff then noticing how tired she looked.

"Baby listen, you don't have to come along. You can stay here with Elsa and rest, Sven and I can handle this", said Kristoff worriedly as he gently placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick softly.

Sven growled at Kristoff again.

"No, it's fine...I want to come along. I just needed a minute to breathe...", reassured Anna slowly catching her breath.

"If you're sure...", said Kristoff worried, but also knew how stubborn his wife was.

He went to help her up again, this time she was able to get in and sat down carefully, her hand on her belly.

As Kristoff went to go around, Sven bit his hand slightly.

"Sven!", yelled Kristoff. Sven snorted at him, growling.

"Sven, come on! You know I would never hurt her!", argued Kristoff.

Sven growled deeper ignoring Kristoff.

"Sven, lay off of him", giggled Anna softly. Sven then stopped, listening only to Anna.

Kristoff looked from Sven to Anna, he then climbed up in the sleigh.

"He listens to you more than me!", commented Kristoff. Anna chuckled softly.

Soon they hurried into the forest where the rock trolls lived.

"By the way, were you able to talk to Elsa?", asked Kristoff in the sleigh.

"I was last night...she said she'd talk to Ingrid...", replied Anna softly, rubbing her belly gently, the baby kicking.

"So Elsa is suspicious too?", asked Kristoff. "I wouldn't call it suspension but she did seem worried", replied Anna.

Kristoff sighed softly then. "What...?", asked Anna concerned looking at him.

"No, it's just...all of this. That woman couldn't have shown up at a worser time. You don't need all this stress in your condition Anna", explained Kristoff.

"I know...but if Grand Pabbie knows a way to confront her safely then it will be fine", reassured Anna.

"Anna, I know but...you're due any minute now and...I'm just so on edge", admitted Kristoff worriedly.

Anna carefully shifted closer to Kristoff, leaning on him.

"You know what I mean baby...I don't want to see anything happen to you...or the baby", said Kristoff softly.

"I know...but it won't, don't worry. Between you, Sven and Elsa, we couldn't be safer", smiled Anna softly, her hand rubbing her belly gently.

Soon the two arrived, Kristoff got out first, going around. He held Anna's hand and carefully helped her down.

He took her in his arms safely, as Sven watched them closely.

"You okay?", asked Kristoff worriedly as he set Anna on her feet.

"Yeah, thanks Kristoff...it was like another crazy trust exercise", chuckled Anna. Kristoff felt himself laugh softly.

"Grand Pabbie! We're here", called Kristoff, as he wrapped a comforting arm around Anna's shoulders.

Suddenly all a rock rolled towards them and formed into the elderly troll.

"I'm glad you both could make it...", he said.

"Grand Pabbie, what's this urgent news you have?", asked Anna.

The rock troll looked at them both with an anxious look in his eyes.

"It's a very long story, Anna dear, please sit down while I tell you", said Grand Pabbie worriedly, seeing how pregnant she was.

Kristoff helped Anna sit down on one of the more flatter and taller rocks, Kristoff sitting beside her.

"So tell us...what did you find?", asked Kristoff as Anna listened closely, not taking her hand off of her swollen stomach.

"Well, where do I start...first of all Ingrid is indeed your Aunt", he started. Kristoff had went to visit Grand pabbie again the previous night to tell him everything.

"Why didn't my mother mention her?", asked Anna.

"I'm getting to that...your mother Gerda in fact had two sisters", revealed Grand pabbie.

Anna's eyes grew wide. "Wait...two sisters?", she cried shocked.

"Yes...your mother Gerda was the youngest the three. Helga, and then the oldest, Ingrid", replied Grand Pabbie.

"They were close, often seen playing together in the royal garden. But one day, Ingrid and Helga disappeared. It was a family tragedy everyone wanted to forget", explained Grand Pabbie.

"So..you took their memories?", asked Anna realizing then.

"Yes..they asked me too. Everyone except your mother that is", added Grand Pabbie.

"Years later, your mother came to me for answers, when she was pregnant with you. Much like you are right now", he said.

"I told her that I didn't have the answers but it wasn't long after her visit, did she reunite with Ingrid herself", went on Grand Pabbie.

"It was here when Ingrid revealed everything to Gerda. That she froze and killed Helga, and although it was an accident, she embraced this magic in a very dark sense", he said.

"What did my mother say?", asked Anna softly.

"She was terrified, and even more so when she saw no regret in Ingrid's eyes about the death of Helga. Things escalated drastically when Ingrid threatened Gerda...", replied Grand Pabbie.

"Threatened?", asked Kristoff blinking.

"Ingrid told Gerda that if she told anyone of her existence, she would harm you Anna, when you were still in your mother's womb", explained Grand Pabbie.

"So that's why mother kept quiet...to protect me", realized Anna.

"Yes...even after I offered Gerda something that could put an end to Ingrid, your mother refused out of fear...of course I could not blame her", said Grand Pabbie.

"What was this item that could put an end to her?", asked Anna curiously.

"It was an Urn...an urn which anyone can use to trap anyone with magic inside", replied Grand Pabbie.

"But why is she even here now?", asked Kristoff.

"I suspect she wants Elsa", said Grand Pabbie. "For what?", cried Anna.

"She wants Elsa because Elsa is the only other member of the family with this ice magic, so she wants Elsa on her side. And I have no doubt she'll do anything to get rid of the rest of you", he said.

"But there's no way Elsa would side in with her!", said Anna.

"No, but Ingrid is very tricky. She's a good liar and will do anything to get Elsa on her side", replied Grand Pabbie.

Anna and Kristoff both fell silent for a moment, in deep thought.

"So...where is this Urn?", asked Anna breaking the silence.

Grand Pabbie then walked over to a small hole in the ground, he uncovered it and pulled an urn out.

"You had it?", cried Anna. "Yes...I kept it here, protected it for if one day Ingrid returned to Arendelle", replied Grand Pabbie.

"The moment you open this Urn around anyone with magic, you can trap them", said Grand Pabbie as he handed it to Anna.

Anna took it carefully. "Then we have to be careful this Urn goes no where near Elsa", said Anna anxiously.

"We better get back to Arendelle and come up with a plan", said Kristoff urgently.

Anna nodded and Kristoff helped her up. "Thank you Grand Pabbie", added Kristoff.

"You're welcome, both of you be careful", he replied.

Soon Anna and Kristoff returned to Arendelle, Once there, Anna and Kristoff hurried inside.

"I'll go tell Elsa what's going on, you keep watch for Ingrid", said Anna softly. As the two departed, Anna headed upstairs, her pace slow, carrying the urn.

As she entered a room, looking for Elsa, suddenly she heard an ice blast behind her.

Anna turned to see two icy handcuffs formed around her wrists.

"W-What?!", cried Anna fearfully, struggling to get them off while also dropping the urn.

"What's this?", asked a voice then. Anna looked up to see Ingrid walking in.

"A little welcoming home present for me?", questioned Ingrid picking up the urn.

Anna struggled more when suddenly she felt something heavy hit her head, causing her to black out.

Anna wasn't sure how long she was unconscious, but as she slowly came too, she saw she was in a dim lit room.

She groaned softly, her head hurting as she sat up opening her eyes more as her vision came into focus.

"Get up Anna", said a cold voice then.

Anna looked, rubbing her head and saw she was behind bars...in a cell. Standing on the other side of the bars was Ingrid.

Anna got up then and as she attempted to run up to the bars, she felt two heavy cuffs on chains pull her back, both of them locked on her wrists.

"Let me go!", cried Anna.

"Oh I don't think so...you were planning to trap both me and Elsa in this Urn", said Ingrid coldly.

"What?! I was only going to trap you in it! I'm onto you! You're lying about everything, you killed my Aunt Helga, and you threatened my mother!", yelled Anna.

"You're just like your mother, judging, cruel, heartless...", sneered Ingrid.

Anna glared at Ingrid, pulling more at the chains.

"You can't just leave me in here!", cried Anna, slightly glancing down at her stomach, the baby kicking frantically, sensing her mother's stress and fear.

"If you love your unborn child at all, you won't attempt to escape or attempt to convince Elsa the truth", threatened Ingrid.

"What are you going to do to me?", asked Anna shakily, but kept her brave glare

"I'll make sure Elsa is fully aware that you despise her powers and tried to trap both me and her in that Urn. Little will Elsa know, I'll be sure you don't live long enough to even hear your baby's first cries", said Ingrid.

Anna's glare suddenly faded and turned to fear. "What are you talking about?", she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Ingrid suddenly held up a small potion bottle. "What is that?", asked Anna fearfully.

"Poison. It's only a backup plan. If I can't convince Elsa you were trying to trap her, I'll simply say you died giving birth and then Elsa will look to me for comfort over the loss of her sister", replied Ingrid.

Anna swallowed hard, feeling her heart sink down.

"Elsa won't STAND for it! There's no way you'll be able to convince her or come near me with that poison!", cried Anna.

"Still trying to be brave? When inside, you're scared. You're terrified for yourself, your baby and your sister...I can see right passed that brave glare of yours", said Ingrid.

"I'm not scared for myself...", said Anna shakily. Ingrid blinked starring at her.

"I'm only scared for Elsa and Aurora...no one else", said Anna.

"Aurora? What a nice name...too bad you won't be around when she's born", sneered Ingrid.

"What do you want with my baby...?", asked Anna sensing this woman had a plan for her as well.

"If 'Aurora' has ice magic like Elsa and I, then she'll be the perfect add. But if she doesn't, she can die with you", replied Ingrid.

"You won't touch her! You hear me?!", yelled Anna protectively.

"Of course, you could end all of this right now...you could save yourself, your child and your sister...", offered Ingrid then.

Anna blinked, confused when suddenly Ingrid made an ice sword with her magic, and slipped it through the bars, handing it to Anna.

Anna looked at her. "Just kill me and you can prevent all of this", sneered Ingrid.

Anna held her breath, tensing. "Do it...right through", said Ingrid.

Anna hesitated, visibly shaking. She hated this woman...but it wasn't in Anna's nature to kill someone.

"Do it!", yelled Ingrid then in a powerful voice.

Anna suddenly dropped the sword, and fell back onto the bed in the cell, breathing heavily and shakily as the sword fell to the floor with a loud clang.

There were tears in her eyes and she was breathing unevenly.

"Too nice...I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me", Ingrid smiled evilly as the ice sword suddenly vanished.

"You're a monster...", said Anna darkly glaring up at Ingrid.

"I get called that often...", replied Ingrid as she turned to leave. Anna exhaled sharply, trembling all over.

"Oh, and if you don't want that poison, don't go having that baby just yet...", warned Ingrid. Anna starred at her fearfully as Ingrid left.

Anna heard the dungeon door shut loudly, she then breathed deeply, as tears began welling up.

She hugged herself as best as she could and gently placed a hand on her swollen belly, Aurora continuing to kick like crazy.

The shackles on Anna's wrists were ridiculously heavy, and they began to cut through them, causing her wrists to bleed.

Anna closed her eyes fearfully, keeping her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry Aurora...Aunt Elsa and daddy will come save us...", reassured Anna softly to her stomach, the baby kicking in reply.

Anna couldn't hide the shakiness in her voice, when suddenly she flinched feeling a slight pain in her abdomen.

"Ohh...oh no...not now, please not now Aurora, please baby, not now...", cried Anna fearfully, praying the pain she felt wasn't a contraction.


	5. Finding the Urn

Elsa was in the dining room, the fireplace lit when suddenly she heard the door opened. Elsa looked to see Ingrid entering, carrying a strange looking Urn.

"Elsa, I bring horrible news", said Ingrid approaching. "What? What's wrong?", asked Elsa worriedly, glancing down at the Urn.

"It's Anna...she brought this Urn back from the rock trolls. She plans to trap both you and I inside of it", replied Ingrid.

Elsa starred at her, and for a moment, a smile forced itself on her face as she fought with all her will not to bust out laughing.

The very idea of Anna doing something that sinister was more funny than a sitcom. Because Elsa knew Anna wasn't like that.

"Is this some kind of joke?", questioned Elsa.

"No. I wish it were Elsa. She returned and attempted to trap me in this Urn...she was hostile so...", began Ingrid but Elsa interrupted her.

"Hostile?! She can barely walk up the stairs, she's much too pregnant to be what you call 'hostile'".

"Elsa, I know this is very difficult for you to accept...but please, you have to believe me. I had her locked in the dungeon to keep us safe", said Ingrid.

Elsa suddenly felt her heart sink, and she got the most horrible feeling in her gut. Her eyes turned to fear.

"The dungeon?! You left my sister...my heavily pregnant sister in a dungeon?! You can't keep her in there! What if she goes into labor?!", cried Elsa panicked now.

"Elsa, please! You honestly think I would do something that cruel if I had a choice? She was going to trap me in the Urn...", said Ingrid.

Elsa was silent for a moment, and it quickly dawned on her that this woman could not be trusted. Just like Anna said.

Ingrid was very powerful, sneaky and right now, she technically held Anna's life in her hands. Elsa knew she had to be very careful with her words and also fool Ingrid into thinking she believed her.

"She really tried to trap you in that Urn?", asked Elsa putting on a really good act.

"Yes...I know it's so hard for you to take in Elsa but...she's really no different from your mother Gerda...she also wanted to trap you in the Urn. She said that she didn't feel safe having her unborn child near monsters like us", said Ingrid.

"I'd like to talk to her", said Elsa then, she made it sound like an angry tone.

"Of course, I understand", said Ingrid.

Elsa hurried down to the dungeon of the castle, she held her breath, keeping up this act. Who knew how many of the guards were on Ingrid's side.

She had to fool them as well.

She entered the dim lit tunnel. "I need to see my sister Anna immediately", she ordered to a guard.

Anna was sitting on the bed, slightly hugging herself when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Elsa and two guards.

"Elsa!", cried Anna relieved as she got up, she went to run up to the bars when the shackles dug into her wrists.

Anna cried out in pain, blood dripping on the stone floor.

Elsa kept her glare to fool the guards, but the sight of her sister shocked Elsa.

Anna's wrists were in such heavy shackles, on such heavy chains and her wrists were bleeding badly.

She was also pale and shivering, it was obviously freezing down here as Elsa could see Anna's breath.

"Our Aunt Ingrid...she locked me in here", cried Anna shivering.

"Because you tried to attack her", snapped Elsa, needing to fool the guards.

"No...Elsa, you can't believe anything she says! She's lying...Elsa, please you have to get me out of here!", cried Anna fearfully.

"According to Ingrid, you wanted to use that Urn to trap me away", shot back Elsa coldly.

Anna looked down, near tears, unable to answer. Something wasn't right.

"Leave me alone to talk with my sister. Now", ordered Elsa at the guards. The guards nodded and began leaving.

"Please...", pleaded Anna desperately, tears in her eyes. Elsa was silent, waiting until she heard the door shut.

When it finally did, Elsa closed her eyes feeling horrible.

"Of course I believe you Anna", she cried. Anna blinked weakly. "It was an act?", she asked hopefully.

Elsa smiled and held up the key to the cell and shackles. "It was an act...", sighed Anna in relief.

Elsa quickly unlocked the cell and hurried in to get the shackles off of Anna.

"Hold still Anna...I'm getting these off", soothed Elsa as she unlocked them both as they fell to the ground.

As soon as they were off, Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "I had to make the guards think I sided with Ingrid, I am so sorry", cried Elsa.

"No you were amazing...", said Anna relieved. Elsa then took Anna's hands.

"This could get infected...", she said worriedly, she then blinked realizing how cold Anna's hands were.

"You're freezing, we have to get you out of here", cried Elsa worriedly.

As they went to leave, Anna suddenly stopped, slightly groaning, clutching her swollen stomach.

"Anna? Anna, what's wrong?", asked Elsa fearfully placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I'm not sure...I've been having these pains since Ingrid left me here...", replied Anna shakily.

"Come on, we have to get you upstairs now", cried Elsa worriedly, the two sisters hurried out of there and soon they entered Anna and Kristoff's bedroom.

Elsa helped Anna sit down on the bed as she got out medicine and bandages for her wrists.

Anna visibly shivered and Elsa got a blanket around her. "I'm so sorry Anna...", cried Elsa as she wrapped Anna's wrists up in bandages.

"What...?", asked Anna weakly. "That I ever trusted that witch...", explained Elsa.

"Elsa, it's not your fault...you were happy you finally found someone like you...", replied Anna weakly.

"I know but...look what it caused?", cried Elsa feeling terrible. Anna took Elsa's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm just so glad...you believed me...", whimpered Anna shivering.

"Oh Anna...of course I would believe you...I can't believe Ingrid expected such a stupid lie to work on me", said Elsa as she sat beside Anna rubbing her shoulder.

Anna shivered, snuggling close to Elsa for warmth. "Honey, are you still in pain?", asked Elsa worriedly, gently placing a hand on Anna's belly.

"No...I think it was just from the stress...Elsa...about that...", said Anna shakily.

Just then they saw the door opening. Thinking it was Ingrid, Elsa blasted ice at the door.

"OW!", yelled Kristoff's voice. "Kristoff...?", asked Anna weakly.

"Geez Elsa, you trying to kill me?", asked Kristoff rubbing his nose, the blast of ice had shoved the door right inside his face.

He then saw Anna's condition and rushed over.

"Anna! What happened?!", he asked worriedly taking her hands. "Ingrid did this to her", replied Elsa.

"You're ice cold...", Kristoff quickly got extra blankets around Anna and held her closely, keeping her warm.

"Wait...Ingrid did this?!", he demanded. "She locked Anna up in the dungeon...I was able to get her out", replied Elsa.

"What happened to the Urn?", asked Kristoff worriedly as he rubbed Anna's shoulder and belly.

"Ingrid took it...", replied Anna weakly, leaning limply in Kristoff's arms.

"She must have hid it somewhere...", realized Elsa.

"She didn't do anything to the baby, did she?", asked Kristoff fearfully.

"No..but...", Anna placed her hand over her stomach.

"She...she said if we try to stop her she...she would do something", said Anna shakily. "Do what?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"She threatened to poison me...when I go into labor...", replied Anna.

"There is no way in hell we'll let her do that", said Kristoff firmly.

"We have to trap her in that Urn...before she can do anything to Anna", said Elsa urgently.

"We won't let her!", said Kristoff. "I know that, but you don't get it Kristoff. Ingrid is very powerful and sly...", said Elsa.

"Where do we start looking for this Urn then?", asked Kristoff. "I'm not sure...", admitted Elsa.

"I know every inch of this castle...", said Anna then as she started to warm up.

"I spent my whole childhood wandering this castle, I bet we'll be able to find it fast", she said.

"Can you think of any rooms that are possible?", asked Elsa.

"One...I think I know", admitted Anna as she gently went to get up. "Anna, no, wait! Rest a little first!", fussed Elsa worriedly.

"We can't delay Elsa...the longer we wait, the faster Ingrid will realize I'm out of that cell and come after us", cried Anna worriedly.

"You're right...but take it slow, okay Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly. It began to feel like they were on a timer.

Anna nodded weakly and soon she led Kristoff and Elsa to the west wing. Anna breathed a bit deeply once they found a set of doors.

"Anna, take it easy honey, don't push yourself", said Elsa worriedly taking Anna's arm. "I know...", replied Anna weakly.

They opened the doors, Kristoff coughed slightly. "Ugh, it's dusty in here", he said.

"I thought you'd be used to that", commented Elsa. "Hey, I may have slept in a barn. But it was a spotless barn", said Kristoff.

Anna rolled her eyes chuckling softly at the two, she wandered around the room.

"So...what makes you think Ingrid hid it in here?", asked Elsa as she looked around with Anna.

"When I was little, our parents told me not to come to the west wing, they said it was dangerous and falling apart, so of course I had to check it out", replied Anna.

"Naturally", smirked Elsa as she checked under a bed.

"But it didn't seem dangerous to me...it seemed forgotten", added Anna.

"You royals sure go through a lot to hide stuff", commented Kristoff.

"You're supposed to be outside guarding!", scolded Anna going up to him.

"Okay, okay!", said Kristoff as he left the room.

Anna continued looking around as Elsa looked in a shattered mirror at herself.

"Elsa? Is everything all right?", asked Anna worriedly walking up to her, seeing herself in the mirror next to Elsa.

"I just can't believe all this happened...what does Ingrid want with us?", asked Elsa.

Anna looked down, her hands on her belly. "Grand Pabbie told me that...our mother had two sisters", revealed Anna.

"Two?", asked Elsa stunned.

"Ingrid killed Helga...and threatened our mother when she was pregnant with me...", explained Anna.

"Much like she's doing to you now...", realized Elsa.

"That could never happen to us. We won't end up like they did Elsa. How could it?", reassured Anna as she held Elsa's arm. Elsa smiled and held Anna close to her as they looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"I just pray nothing bad happens to you or the baby...", said Elsa worriedly.

Anna looked down slightly, just as scared for Aurora as Elsa was.

Elsa held Anna closer, not wanting to let go of her.

The two sisters continued searching, Anna went to open the wardrobe and she suddenly screamed, alarming Elsa.

"Anna?!", she cried hurrying over seeing Anna leaning onto the table, shaking. "What...is that?", she cried pointing at the inside of the wardrobe.

Elsa looked to see Hans's frozen dead body. "Oh...that. The only good thing Ingrid did while you were visiting the trolls", explained Elsa.

Anna exhaled sharply, catching her breath. "You okay?", asked Elsa worriedly holding Anna gently.

"Yeah...it just startled me", replied Anna.

"Anna, look", cried Elsa then seeing the Urn by Hans's body. Elsa picked it up.

"You were right", she said. "Let's get it to Ingrid", said Anna anxiously.

"I don't think so", said a voice. Anna and Elsa looked to see Ingrid standing in the doorway.

"Ingrid...", said Elsa. "How did you get in here?", cried Anna, as Elsa held the Urn tightly.

"It wasn't that hard at all really", replied Ingrid as she opened the door more. Anna looked and suddenly she gasped, her heart sinking.

Right outside the room, Kristoff was frozen solid.

"KRISTOFF! No!", screamed Anna fearfully as she went to hurry over. "Anna, no!", cried Elsa fearfully.

Ingrid grinned evilly and suddenly opened the bottle with the poison in it, it emerged out like a mist in the air and hit Anna directly.

"ANNA!", screamed Elsa fearfully, dropping the Urn and rushing over. She caught Anna before Anna collapsed.

Anna felt a sudden weakness overcome her body and she felt feverish and sick. She groaned weakly, leaning limply in Elsa's arms.

Elsa had fallen to her knees, holding Anna in her lap closely. "Anna! Anna, answer me!", cried Elsa fearfully.

Anna closed her eyes, too weak to answer.

Elsa glared at Ingrid as Ingrid picked up the Urn.

"What have you done?!", demanded Elsa dangerously.

"What we wanted. Now it's just you and me...and when Aurora is born, if she has ice magic, it will be three of us", replied Ingrid.

"You...you MONSTER!", yelled Elsa, suddenly ice blasted at Ingrid, shoving her right outside of the room.

Elsa then froze the doors shut and froze all the windows shut, holding tightly onto Anna's limp form.


	6. Oaken's

The ice on the windows and door was solid, and suddenly more ice formed on the beds and floor, along with the wardrobe and table.

Elsa gasped, and held her breath, realizing she had lost some control of her powers in her panic for Anna.

But she had to conceal it, or Anna would freeze to death.

Slowly, the ice stopped forming. Elsa then looked down at Anna, who appeared to still be unconscious. Her complexion was pale.

"Anna...Anna, please. Wake up", cried Elsa fearfully. When Anna didn't stir, Elsa's tone became firmer but in a fearful way.

"Wake up!", she cried. Anna suddenly groaned weakly, stirring.

"Anna!", cried Elsa as Anna opened her teal eyes. Anna looked around weakly. "Elsa...?", she said in a weak voice.

"Oh Anna...", cried Elsa as she hugged Anna tightly but carefully. Anna then gasped remembering what happened.

"Elsa...that poison...what if it...hurt Aurora?", asked Anna fearfully, her hands going to her stomach.

"I'm not sure...but it...", Elsa studied Anna. Anna's complexion turned back to normal and she didn't seem as weak.

"Why aren't the effects showing?", asked Elsa as she placed her hand to Anna's forehead. She had no fever from it either.

"I'm not sure...what if it only effects the baby?", cried Anna terrified, she was slightly hyperventilating, her hand staying on her belly.

Elsa quickly helped Anna onto the bed and felt her swollen stomach gently, both sisters waiting to feel a kick.

"Please...please move Aurora...", prayed Anna fearfully.

"Oh Anna...", said Elsa worriedly, she gently placed her ear over Anna's belly when suddenly she felt a hard kick.

Anna gasped. "She kicked...!", cried Elsa relieved. "Oh thank God...", cried Anna, tears in her eyes of relief.

Elsa smiled also relieved, she gently sisterly kissed Anna's belly and cuddled her close. "I don't understand though...I inhaled that poisonous mist...", said Anna shakily.

"We can't relax yet...", admitted Elsa knowing Ingrid was tricky.

Anna then suddenly got a worried look on her face, and she looked towards the doors.

"Kristoff...", she said fearfully remembering he had been frozen.

"We'll be able to save him Anna, I promise", reassured Elsa.

Anna whimpered softly, leaning in Elsa's arms when suddenly there was a loud crashing sound outside the doors.

Anna jumped, startled and they saw the ice around the doors breaking open.

Elsa held tightly onto Anna protectively and raised her hand, ready to blast ice.

Suddenly, a powerful blast of ice busted the doors open, Ingrid walking in.

Elsa glared at her and was about to blast ice at her when Ingrid held the Urn up. "Use your magic and I will trap you Elsa", threatened Ingrid.

"Elsa, don't!", cried Anna holding Elsa's hand down, clutching onto her arm tightly.

"What did you do to Anna?", demanded Elsa.

"Now Elsa please understand, I don't want to hurt either of you. We could have been a happy family...but your sister had to ruin it for all of us...so now I must find someone to replace her", said Ingrid.

"You're insane! No one could replace Anna!", yelled Elsa, holding Anna closer.

"Ingrid, what did you do to me?! Why isn't that poison doing anything to me?", demanded Anna fearfully.

The idea of this poison not effecting her made her terrified. When her heart was frozen, she didn't feel anything until she and Kristoff went to the trolls.

And this was the same feeling.

"You'll get your answers Anna. But first, I have to discuss with Elsa", replied Ingrid.

"Answer her Ingrid!", demanded Elsa glaring at her.

"I know it's difficult for you to understand Elsa, but I'm doing this for your own good", said Ingrid approaching them.

Anna and Elsa tightened their grips on each other.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way Elsa, but you leave me no choice", said Ingrid.

Anna then saw Ingrid hold the Urn up and without warning, she opened it, pointing it at Elsa.

"NO! ELSA!", screamed Anna fearfully as Elsa's body started to turn to a strange blue liquid.

"Anna!", cried Elsa as she held tightly onto her sister. "Stop it! Let her go!", yelled Anna at Ingrid.

Ingrid simply watched them, almost seeming amused by their pain.

Seeing her body was nearly consumed by the Urn, Elsa looked at Anna, tearfully. "I love you", she said quietly as she suddenly vanished, the Urn closing on its own.

"Elsa!", cried Anna fearfully.

Ingrid smiled, holding the Urn. "Now that's settled", she said.

Anna glared at her, and a sudden rush of recklessness overcame her.

"LET HER GO!", yelled Anna as she tried grabbing the Urn from Ingrid.

"Don't even try it!", Ingrid threw Anna back on the bed roughly. Anna looked back up angrily, her glare locked on Ingrid.

"Let my sister go...", growled Anna.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, if I were you I'd be much more concerned about that poison, a conversation we couldn't have with Elsa near. If she heard this she'd kill me", replied Ingrid.

She talked in such a strange insane tone like they were just having a normal daily conversation over tea. It sickened Anna.

"You see the poison is very rare, very deadly. And it works in a very pacific way. It's my own brew", said Ingrid.

Anna glared at her, breathing deeply.

"You see, it won't officially take effect for three days, when it does it will be a quick but rather painful death", said Ingrid.

"Why three days? Why not...", Anna then stopped dead, realizing why.

"You want Aurora...", she realized shakily.

"Yes. Tomorrow evening the poison will induce labor, that way there's plenty of time for you to give birth to her but of course you won't be the one mothering her", replied Ingrid.

Anna's brave glare vanished with fear as it dawned on her...Kristoff was frozen solid and Elsa was trapped in the Urn. There was no one else left to protect her and the baby.

Ingrid smirked, realizing Anna was thinking this.

"It's all over Anna", she said simply.

Ingrid then left the room, and froze the doors back shut, trapping Anna in there.

As the night grew later, Anna tried getting out. She was not one to give up. She tried breaking the ice off with items in the room, but it was no use.

"Come on!", she cried as she using a sharp object, but it was no use. Anna looked down at her stomach fearfully, she felt Aurora kicking softly.

Anna sat down on the bed, beginning to feel hopeless.

"I won't let her take you Aurora...I promise", cried Anna softly, her hand gently rubbing her belly. She closed her eyes tearfully when suddenly a loud crashing sound made her jump.

She looked towards the doors to see something kept banging into them.

Anna blinked confused, knowing it was only take one blast by Ingrid. Kristoff was frozen, Elsa was in the Urn...so who was trying to open the doors?

Suddenly, the doors crashed open, ice smashing to the floor, the doors busting open.

Anna gasped seeing it was Sven who was trying to get in.

"Sven!", cried Anna. The reindeer ran over to her and nuzzled her like crazy, grunting softly.

"Sven...! You rescued me...", cried Anna as she hugged the reindeer tightly. Sven then pulled her sleeve, wanting to get her out of there.

Anna quickly followed him and as they left, Anna saw Kristoff frozen solid.

She gasped softly, feeling tears well up. "Kristoff...", she cried softly.

Sven then suddenly picked Kristoff's frozen body up with his antlers.

"We have to get him thawed out somewhere...Sven, we also have to get Elsa back", cried Anna.

Sven nodded and they crept down the corridor, as they looked in a room Anna saw the Urn.

"Elsa...", cried Anna fearfully. She looked seeing Ingrid wasn't in sight.

She then hurried over and picked up the Urn. Anna then opened it, and suddenly the blue liquid emerged out.

It then transformed into Elsa.

"Elsa!", cried Anna.

Elsa gasped and saw Anna.

"Anna!", she sobbed as the two sisters hugged tightly.

"Oh Elsa...I was afraid I'd never see you again!", sobbed Anna. "I'm here Anna...I'm here", soothed Elsa.

"Wait..how did you find me?", cried Elsa. "Sven rescued me! We have to get out of Arendelle...I'll explain on the way", replied Anna.

They were able to sneak passed the guards and were eventually out of Arendelle. Anna and Elsa on Sven as he ran, a frozen Kristoff in Sven's antlers.

"Anna, talk to me. What is going on with that poison?", asked Elsa worriedly.

Anna bit her lip. "It won't effect me for three days...", she said.

"That's good! We can find an antidote by then", said Elsa hopefully but she blinked seeing Anna's grim expression.

"Anna...?", asked Elsa worriedly as Sven slowed down to a walking pace.

"Tomorrow evening, the poison will induce labor...she wants Aurora, Elsa", cried Anna, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She won't lay her hands on Aurora...we can find an antidote by tomorrow, we have to", reassured Elsa, but there was fear in her tone.

"I'm so scared Elsa...not for myself, but for Aurora...I haven't even had her yet and already she's being pulled away from me", cried Anna.

Sven stopped for a rest, Kristoff's frozen body heavy. Anna and Elsa got off of the reindeer to give him a rest, Elsa petting him softly. They were already halfway up the mountain.

"Thank you Sven", she said softly to the reindeer.

Anna looked down fearfully.

"I won't let anyone pull Aurora from you Anna", said Elsa softly as she approached Anna.

"I just...I'm so scared Elsa...", cried Anna, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Anna...sweetie, listen. I promise I won't let anyone take Aurora away from you. And I also promise no one will ever take you away. Not ever", promised Elsa as she pulled Anna in her arms.

The two sisters embraced tightly, Anna whimpering softly as she buried her face in the crook of Elsa's neck.

"I was so scared when you went in that Urn...", cried Anna.

"I was scared too...but not for myself. I was scared about you being alone...", admitted Elsa softly as she stroked Anna's hair and rubbed her back.

"Oh Elsa...I love you", whimpered Anna. Elsa held Anna tighter, hugging her closely. "I love you too", she replied tearfully.

Sven walked over, nuzzling them both. Anna hugged the reindeer softly. "We have to find a place to warm up and thaw your husband out", said Elsa glancing at Kristoff.

"I think I know where we can thaw Kristoff out", realized Anna then. Elsa blinked softly.

They went further, crossing a small stream and soon were in front of Wandering Oaken's trading post...and sauna.

"You think the sauna will thaw him out?", asked Elsa as Sven tilted his head cutely.

"Well if it's as good as Oaken says it is, I'm sure it will. Unless you see any hot springs close by, we don't have much of a choice", replied Anna.

"Of course now he'll be pushing his sauna on everyone more than ever", she added. Elsa chuckled softly.

They entered the shop, Sven resting outside. Elsa and Anna both sort of...walked Kristoff inside, his body remaining frozen solid.

"Woohoo!", greeted Oaken from the counter. "Where ever did you dig that frozen man from? He looks like a sculpture, yah?", said Oaken.

"Oaken, I was wondering if we could thaw him out in your sauna?", asked Anna.

"Oh yah! The sauna is always open, all the time. And it has a discount this time of year for only 35", said Oaken.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, but Elsa shrugged and gave him the money.

"The sauna is that way, yah. Will he need a towel? Towels are 5 each", said Oaken.

"No, we just need him to thaw out", replied Anna as they moved Kristoff into the sauna.

It took only a few minutes for the ice on Kristoff to start dripping into water.

And suddenly, it melted rapidly. Kristoff blinked, moving as the ice melted off.

"What happened...?", asked Kristoff looking disoriented.

"Kristoff!", sobbed Anna as she threw her arms around him tightly, crying softly.

"Anna...", said Kristoff softly and lovingly as he held her close, his hand on her stomach gently, feeling the baby kick.

"I'm so glad your okay...", smiled Anna tearfully.

"How did we get here? And why does my side hurt?", asked Kristoff. "Oh, you sat on Sven's antlers for a while", explained Anna sheepishly.

Kristoff chuckled softly, he then blinked. "Did you two trap Ingrid?", he asked hopefully.

Elsa and Anna both looked down then.

"I'm afraid...things just got a whole lot more complicated", said Elsa as Anna placed both of her hands on her belly.


	7. Ingrid Trapped

Kristoff, Sven, Anna and Elsa were headed to see the rock trolls, in hope they had an antidote for Anna. Sven carried Anna and Elsa while Kristoff looked up at the sky.

"It's going to storm tonight...", he calculated.

"We have to hurry Kristoff, when Anna goes into labor who knows how fast the effects of the poison will come", said Elsa worriedly, holding Anna in her arms.

Anna was leaning limply in her older sister's arms, seeming exhausted. She was also in deep thought about it all.

She gently rubbed her swollen belly, thinking. What if the rock trolls didn't have an antidote? Or know where to find one?

Then what? They were on a ticking time bomb, and in only a couple hours the poison would induce labor.

And was the Snow Queen pursuing them? These thoughts made Anna shudder in fear. Elsa noticed the fearful look on her sister's face.

"Anna, don't worry sweetie. We'll figure this out", promised Elsa.

"I know Elsa...", replied Anna weakly.

Soon they arrived to where the rock trolls were, Grand Pabbie instantly came over, sensing something was wrong.

"There's evil magic here...", he said.

"Grand Pabbie, we need an antidote for poison...Anna was poisoned by Ingrid", explained Kristoff.

Elsa helped Anna off of Sven and the sisters walked over.

"That poison...I can feel it's evil aura. There is an antidote for it..", said Grand Pabbie.

"Where?", asked Elsa as she held onto Anna. "It's not easy to get...its on the highest peek of the highest mountain, in the deepest cave. There is a pool of the antidote. It's silver and legend says its the blood of the pure horse, but anyone who puts them hand in the pool will have it burned", explained Grand Pabbie.

"We'll never be able to get there by tonight...", said Anna fearfully.

"We have to come up with a plan", said Kristoff. "The highest peek...that's even further than my ice castle", said Elsa.

"No man ever traveled up that high, its above the clouds and dangerous...", added Grand Pabbie.

"Anna won't ever make it up there", realized Elsa.

Soon they left the trolls and as they walked, Kristoff stopped.

"Okay..I got an idea", he said. Anna and Elsa looked at him with Sven.

"Sven and I will get the antidote", he said.

"Kristoff! It's too dangerous to go alone...", cried Anna worriedly.

"Anna, please baby...you need that antidote. And there is no way in hell you'll make it up that mountain", soothed Kristoff as he took her into his strong arms.

"Kristoff, I'm not doubting your mountain climbing skills but there is no way you'll be able to bring that antidote back by tonight", said Elsa.

Kristoff thought for a moment. "I know where you two can stay", he said.

"Where?", asked Anna softly.

"There's an empty cabin, Sven and I stayed in it years ago once. It's got a fireplace, wood, a bed and all of that..it's put there mainly for travelers and meant for emergencies only", replied Kristoff.

"As long as it's warm and safe", said Elsa. Anna shivered then, slightly hugging herself.

"Anna, are you cold?", asked Elsa worriedly. "A little...", admitted Anna weakly.

"We better hurry, the blizzard will be hitting soon...", said Kristoff worriedly. Elsa helped Anna back onto Sven and they soon continued up the mountain.

Anna whimpered softly after a while. "Anna? What's wrong?", asked Elsa fearfully.

"I'm just scared...", admitted Anna. Elsa held Anna closer, trying to keep her warm, seeing she was shivering like crazy.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be scared. Kristoff and I will make sure you're going to be all right", soothed Elsa.

She held Anna closer, trying so hard to keep her warm. But it was frustrating...Elsa wasn't warm at all because of her ice powers.

She hated that at times like these.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Anna", promised Elsa.

"I'm not scared for myself Elsa...I'm scared for you, Kristoff, Sven...and Aurora", replied Anna shakily, her hands on her stomach.

"Oh Anna...", said Elsa worriedly. "I won't let that witch take Aurora from you", she reassured.

"Neither of us will, and I will bring that antidote back. I promise Anna", added Kristoff worriedly.

Soon enough, the storm hit. It was a white out blizzard and the temperature dropped to below 0. It swas dangerously cold out and they were close to the cabin.

Anna shivered violently as Sven moved as fast as he could through the raging blizzard.

"We're almost there Anna, hang in there baby", soothed Elsa holding her close.

Kristoff looked see the cabin in sight then.

"There it is!", he said. Just as they were about to hurry over, there was a sudden blast of strong wind.

It knocked then all off of their feet, even Sven.

Elsa held onto Anna. "Anna!", she cried worriedly seeing if her little sister was hurt. "What was that?", cried Anna shivering.

Kristoff hurried over to the girls and he looked seeing Ingrid appear through the snow. "Ingrid...no...", cried Anna fearfully.

Kristoff suddenly stood up, raising his pick axe. "Stay back!", he warned.

Ingrid laughed, an evil cackle. "Please don't even try to make me laugh. I'm only here for my nieces", said Ingrid.

She was holding the Urn.

"You won't touch neither of them", growled Kristoff. Sven growled at Ingrid and pointed his antlers at her.

"I don't think you remember who you're dealing with mountain man", sneered Ingrid, she then suddenly shot ice.

Kristoff dodged it, throwing himself in the snow.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna fearfully. Ingrid then approached Anna and Elsa. Elsa held tightly onto Anna as Sven growled at Ingrid.

Right before he could charge at her, Elsa blasted ice at Ingrid, knocking the urn out of her hands.

It landed in the snow. Ingrid glared and blasted ice back, Elsa countering it with her own ice magic.

As the two started to battle, Anna glanced over at the urn.

She then got up with struggle, but hurried over to it. Ingrid stopped, seeing.

"NO!", yelled Ingrid, she raised her hand about to blast ice at Anna.

"ANNA! DON"T!", yelled Elsa fearfully as she and Kristoff went to run over as well.

Anna grabbed the Urn and looked up at Ingrid.

Ingrid then raised her hand, ice beginning to blast out of it.

"ANNA!", yelled Kristoff fearfully, his voice echoing through the mountain.

Anna then opened the urn and suddenly Ingrid's hand began to turn to blue liquid.

Ingrid's eyes grew wide in terror as her body suddenly transformed, being consumed by the Urn.

Elsa and Kristoff stopped, watching in shock. Suddenly, the Urn snapped closed.

Anna gasped, starring down at it for a moment in shock.

"You trapped her...!", cried Elsa relieved and impressed. "I did?", blinked Anna a little disorientated from the rush.

"That's my girl!", said Kristoff in relief as he hurried over to her with Elsa.

"She...she's really gone...", cried Anna softly in relief as Kristoff helped her to her feet and Elsa took the urn.

"And this time she isn't returning", Elsa then placed the urn in the snow and shot ice at it, freezing it to the ground.

Anna shivered, hugging herself the cold really effecting her. She felt freezing, almost as cold as when her heart was frozen.

"We have to get to the cabin now, she's turning blue...", realized Kristoff studying Anna. Elsa hurried over.

The three hurried up to the cabin, Sven with them.

As they were nearly at the front door, Anna suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her abdomen.

"Ohhh...! Whoa..oh god...", she groaned suddenly, doubling over, clutching her stomach.

"Anna!", cried Elsa fearfully holding onto her.

"Anna, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff just as worried.

Anna hesitated for a moment, shivering when suddenly another pain gripped her.

She groaned lowly in pain, grimacing. Sven grunted worriedly, staying close to her.

"Anna...is it...", realized Elsa then. Anna gave a shaky nod. "The baby's coming Elsa...!", cried Anna shakily.

Kristoff and Elsa quickly hurried Anna inside the cabin. "Kristoff, get the fire started!", ordered Elsa urgently as she helped Anna over to the bed, which was luckily right near the fireplace.

Anna whimpered, shivering like crazy as Elsa helped her onto the bed.

"Elsa, it hurts...", cried Anna moaning in pain. "I know sweetie, I know, just breathe, take deep slow breaths", soothed Elsa.

She got blankets and helped Anna lay down on the pillows, propped up.

Anna shivered and pulled the blankets up to her neck, she then groaned in pain again.

"Breathe Anna, in and out", soothed Elsa softly taking Anna's cold hand.

Anna shivered but breathed in and out shakily but deeply. "That's it sweetie, you got it, just keep breathing like that. In and out", coached Elsa, stroking Anna's hair.

"Elsa, do you think her labor will be fast because of that poison?", asked Kristoff worriedly as he finished with the fire.

"Possibly, either way you have to get going", said Elsa.

Kristoff nodded, knowing Anna needed that antidote. He first walked over to her. Anna clutched his hand then.

"I'll be back as fast as possible with that antidote Anna", he promised.

"I know...Kristoff, please be careful", whimpered Anna shakily. Kristoff kissed her forehead softly, gently rubbing her belly.

"I'll be back, I love you", he said. "I love you too...", replied Anna shakily.

Kristoff looked over to Elsa. "Take care of her", he said.

Elsa gave him a look as if saying "You really did not just tell ME that".

"Right...stupid thing to say...I'll be back", said Kristoff as he hurried out. He left the cabin on Sven as the blizzard continued outside.

Anna breathed deeply, and she suddenly groaned again.

"Oh god...!", she cried grimacing.

"Hang in there sweetie, just breathe Anna. I'm right here", soothed Elsa as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Anna shivered more, and it suddenly dawned on Elsa that Anna wasn't warming up much at all.

Even from the pain of the contractions, Anna was not sweating or anything.

"Oh my god...", realized Elsa then. Anna either had hypothermia or pneumonia or both.

Anna shivered, curling up carefully. "Hold on Anna", Elsa quickly went to a closet and brought out even more blankets.

She also got the towels and scissors.

She came back with the items. "Elsa...", whimpered Anna shivering.

"I'm here Anna, I'm here", reassured Elsa as she spread the towels out and quickly got more blankets on Anna.

Anna suddenly gasped in pain and it turned into a cry as a sharp contraction hit her.

"Oh god...", she cried grimacing. "Anna, sweetie...can you tell how far apart they are?", asked Elsa worriedly as she rubbed Anna's shoulder.

"I...I think 10 minutes...", replied Anna shakily as the pain eased up.

"Okay sweetie, okay...we got to get you warmed up somehow", said Elsa, panic rising in her chest.

She knew Anna could die from being this cold.

Anna shivered, and squeezed her older sister's hand then. "I could try warming you up with body heat but..", Elsa looked down, feeling useless.

"I have no body heat...", she said. "Yes you do...", Anna said shakily then.

Elsa blinked looking at her. "You're warm Elsa...whenever you touched my stomach, your hand felt warm", said Anna weakly.

"Just because you have ice magic, doesn't mean you're not warm inside", said Anna weakly.

"Anna...", said Elsa touched. She then got into bed with her little sister, Anna instantly cuddled in Elsa's arms.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna. "Oh, you're freezing Anna", gasped Elsa as she held her closer.

"It...it's g-going to b-be a while until Aurora is h-here...", said Anna shivering.

"We have some time to rest then...and you need time to warm up", said Elsa worriedly.

Anna nodded shivering, the two sisters stayed like this for some time.

The only sound was the fireplace crackling. The only light was from the fireplace and a small lantern in the cabin.

It made it bright enough to see but not too bright either. It gave off a cozy light.

Elsa looked down to see Anna had fallen asleep, and she was slowly warming up.

"Oh thank goodness...", sighed Elsa in relief. Anna nuzzled Elsa and sighed softly in her sleep, needing all her rest. She was bundled up in over a dozen warm blankets.

Elsa held onto Anna closely, keeping her as warm as possible but not falling asleep herself. She needed to stay awake in case Anna's labor suddenly progressed.

She also prayed that Kristoff would make it back in time with the antidote.


	8. Ending

The blizzard raged on, and it was even stronger and colder up the mountain. Climbing a mountain in this storm was suicide.

The temperature was below freezing, it was no wonder Anna was sick from it. Elsa was looking outside the cabin window.

The snow raged on, and the wind howled. Anna was still asleep in the bed, covered with a dozen warm blankets.

The fireplace crackled and Elsa was keeping a close eye on Anna and also looking out for any sign of Kristoff's return.

She felt like she was holding her breath the entire time. She realized Anna had to be in the very early stages of labor for her to sleep this deeply through it.

But she also knew it wouldn't be long until it progressed. And once Anna gave birth, the poison would take full effect and kill her.

Elsa walked over to the bed and sat down carefully beside Anna's sleeping form. She gently stroked Anna's hair, her other hand feeling Anna's swollen belly.

Far up the mountain, Kristoff and Sven were trudging through at least 4 feet of snow. The snowflakes stung their eyes and the cold caused icicles to form and hang from Sven's antlers.

There was ice and frost in Kristoff's hair and icicles hanging from his arms. Sven grunted and continued forward, the wind blowing through his mane.

Kristoff squinted his eyes against the stinging snow and saw they still had a long way to go before they reached the top.

He panted and looked down the mountain. "Anna...please hang on...", he said shakily, keeping her in his mind.

The mountain man and mangy reindeer both pressed forward, not giving up until they reach the top, as impossible as it may seem.

Back at the cabin, Elsa was putting more wood in the fireplace, knowing she had to keep Anna warm.

She glanced over a a grandfather clock in the cabin to see it was only 9 at night. She sighed worriedly and walked up to the window.

The blizzard continued to rage on, Sven and Kristoff's footprints were long vanished by the snow.

Elsa felt her heart pound in fear, so much could go wrong.

Kristoff may be used to ice and the cold, but this was beyond anything he's ever done.

If he and Sven don't freeze to death, would they be able to get the antidote down the mountain in time for Anna?

And even if they do, would this antidote even work? So many fears were going through Elsa's mind.

Over on the bed, Anna was slowly waking. She was beginning to feel sick, like she had to throw up. But the nausea quickly transformed into a contraction.

Anna turned over onto her side, slightly curling up. "Mmmmmm...", Anna moaned, slightly grimacing in pain hoping it would go away.

She felt so tired and also scared. She didn't want Aurora to be born before Kristoff got back.

"Anna?", blinked Elsa hearing her sister moan softly through closed lips.

"Ohhhh...ahhh god...", Anna moaned aloud then, unable to bite it back. "Anna...", Elsa rushed over to her side.

Anna grimaced in pain, sitting up then, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are they getting stronger?", asked Elsa worriedly. Anna gave a weak nod, groaning in pain.

Elsa rubbed Anna's back, holding her hand. "Breathe Anna, take deep breaths sweetie...I'm right here", soothed Elsa.

Anna took deep breaths, the contractions much stronger than eariler.

"That's it sweetie, you're doing great, just keep breathing like that. In and out, just like we practiced baby", soothed Elsa.

"I just...hope she doesn't come before Kristoff gets back...", panted Anna shakily.

"We'll get through this Anna, I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the baby", soothed Elsa softly, she rubbed Anna's aching back and watched the time.

After about 7 minutes, Anna groaned again having another contraction. "Oh god...", she groaned.

"Breathe Anna, in and out sweetie", soothed Elsa as Anna breathed heavily.

"Their about 7 minutes apart...", realized Elsa. "We still got some time then...", said Anna in between breaths.

Seven more minutes went by and Anna groaned loudly then. "Ohhh god...!", she cried grimacing in pain, squeezing Elsa's hand tightly.

"Hang in there Anna, I'm not leaving you...just try to relax and breathe honey", soothed Elsa.

"Elsa...it hurts so much...", whimpered Anna, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Oh I know baby, I know", Elsa felt her heart break, she wanted to do whatever she could to make Anna feel more comfortable.

She decided to get in bed with Anna, and hold Anna in her arms to help support her.

Every 7 minutes Anna would have another contraction and she would groan weakly and breathe heavily, Elsa kept watch on the time knowing Anna's labor would progress at any time.

Soon a few hours went by, it was close to 2 in the morning. Anna's contractions were getting much stronger and more demanding.

They were also 4 minutes apart now. Anna cried out in Elsa's arms, enduring another one.

"Oh god...no more...!", cried Anna in agony, gritting her teeth in pain. "Hang on Anna, hang on sweetie, just a bit longer is all", soothed Elsa.

Anna breathed heavily in Elsa's arms, feeling sick from the strong contractions. She also felt exhausted already.

"It hurts so much Elsa...", cried Anna breathing deeply.

"I know sweetie, just hang in there a little longer Anna, you're doing wonderful. I'm so proud of you..", soothed Elsa, rubbing Anna's shoulder.

"It still feels so cold...", admitted Anna still shivering a little. Elsa's eyes grew wide in worry at this.

Even with these labor pains, Anna was still freezing. Elsa placed the back of her hand to Anna's forehead and gasped.

"You're burning up...", cried Elsa fearfully. She knew this fever was serious if Anna wasn't even sweating at all during the labor pains.

But she also knew combining a fever and childbirth could cause an up and down drastic temperature change in Anna, which could lead to shock.

"Anna, listen to me baby, the very second you feel warm, you have to tell me", said Elsa urgently.

"I will...I'm that sick...?", asked Anna weakly. Elsa bit her lip.

"You've got a bad fever but I'll make sure you're fine Anna...", Elsa wondered if the fever was also being caused by the poison.

Although she knew the weather didn't help at all.

Anna moaned softly in pain, feeling another contraction hit her. She then groaned louder and began breathing deeply.

"That's it Anna, deep breaths", soothed Elsa helping her little sister.

Anna shivered once it ended and pulled her blankets up closer to her.

Meanwhile, up the mountain Kristoff and Sven's pace slowed way down as the storm was beginning to hard to fight for the two ice masters of Arendelle.

Kristoff's vision began to go blurry, and his legs felt numb. Sven growled weakly but continued moving forward.

"We got to close now...not much longer buddy", said Kristoff shakily. Sven grunted weakly and as they continued trudging, the reindeer suddenly collapsed in the snow.

"Sven!", Kristoff hurried over. "Come on buddy, get up, we can keep going", encouraged Kristoff.

Sven grunted weakly opening his eyes and lifting his head out of the snow.

"I know it's rough buddy but Anna needs us...we can't give up now...we're much too close", said Kristoff, petting Sven's frost bitten mane.

Sven grunted and got to his feet them, standing back up.

"That's it buddy, good boy...come on", Kristoff took Sven's bridle and led him up through the snow.

The storm raged on, and even down at the cabin it was just as violent.

Anna's condition was getting worse, both her labor and her fever.

Between the feverish feeling and the contractions, she was beginning to feel like she might throw up. Her contractions were now 3 minutes apart and she was getting closer to the delivery.

Anna groaned weakly and shakily, as another sharp contraction hit her. "This one hit faster...", realized Elsa fearfully.

She looked at the time, it was 5 AM. Anna groaned deeply, after breathing unevenly for a moment.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up...", she moaned weakly, grimacing in pain.

"Just hang in there Anna...please, we've made it this far, it won't be long now", soothed Elsa, but her tone was full of worry.

Anna groaned weakly when suddenly she felt a sudden wave of heat overcome her. She had been freezing up until now.

"Elsa...it's hot...", she cried weakly. Elsa moved quickly, she got the blankets off of Anna and quickly got a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

She dipped the cloth in the cold water and rung it out. She then placed it over Anna's now sweaty forehead and dabbed it.

The moment her hand touched Anna's forehead she gasped. Her fever was much higher.

"Oh god...no..", Elsa panicked for a second, she then thought of something.

She used her ice magic and sent cool mists on Anna to keep her cool.

Anna breathed shakily and slowly cooled down a little. "That feels so nice Elsa...", she breathed weakly.

"Good...I'm glad it's working", said Elsa in relief.

Anna breathed deeply, feeling weaker and weaker. She then suddenly groaned deeply after a few moments.

"Ohhh god...!", she cried out in pain sitting up, grimacing. "Anna! Breathe sweetie, breathe", soothed Elsa taking Anna's hand.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand tightly, grunting in pain. "It's worse..", realized Elsa fearfully.

"I don't think it will be much longer Elsa...", cried Anna fearfully as the contraction eased up.

Elsa's eyes filled with worry and fear. She glanced out the window still seeing no sign of Kristoff and Sven.

Anna suddenly cried out again, alarming Elsa. "Anna! Another one?!", cried Elsa shocked at how fast they were coming now.

Anna groaned deeply, breathing rapidly now. "They're worse...oh god...!", Anna groaned deeply in pain, clutching her belly now with her free hand, as she crushed Elsa's hand with her other hand.

Anna closed her eyes tightly in pain, continuing to groan deeply. "Kristoff...hurry...!", she cried fearfully.

Her body was telling her it wouldn't be long now. The contractions were right on top of each other and she was starting to feel overwhelming pressure between her hips.

Up the mountain, Kristoff and Sven were very close to the top. The air was dangerously thin, both Kristoff and Sven were mouth breathing heavily.

Sven was ahead of Kristoff then time, the reindeer trudging through the deep snow. He then looked up squinting his eyes seeing the final climb.

It was about a dozen cliff steps. Kristoff looked seeing them, he was starting to feel dizzy now.

"One last climb Sven...", he said shakily. Sven nudged Kristoff worriedly, sensing his owner was about to pass out.

Kristoff began climbing the cliffs, Sven climbing with him.

Kristoff made it to the 7th cliff step when suddenly he slipped on ice and fell back down into the snow.

Sven grunted fearfully seeing Kristoff laying in the snow, not moving.

Kristoff's head felt foggy and he could barely breathe in the thin air. His vision was going blurry and his hearing was muffled.

Just as he was about to slip to unconsciousness, maybe death, Anna appeared in his mind.

He thought of her...needing him. Back down at the cabin, suffering...between the poison and giving birth...she needed him now more than ever.

"Anna...", he mumbled shakily. Sven was nudging Kristoff urgently, grunting loudly panicked.

Kristoff opened his eyes and slowly got up. Sven helped by pulling Kristoff back on his feet.

The two continued then, climbing back up the cliffs, nearly at the top.

At the cabin, tension was higher than ever.

Anna's labor pains were right on top of each other and now she couldn't wait much longer to deliver.

"Elsa...!", she cried in pain shakily, struggling with herself in Elsa's arms.

"Anna...", Elsa felt fear rising in her chest, she looked seeing it had been another hour. Both sisters knew they couldn't delay any longer.

Aurora wanted to be born right now. "Anna, sweetie listen to me...", said Elsa softly as Anna groaned in pain, breathing deeply.

"We can't wait any longer for Kristoff, Aurora's ready", said Elsa. "I'm scared Elsa...", whimpered Anna shakily.

"I know...but Anna, listen to me, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Not ever", promised Elsa as she held Anna close to her.

Anna gave a small nod, knowing Elsa wouldn't. She suddenly cried out, feeling a sharper contraction hit.

"Ohhhh god...!", she groaned, she suddenly leaned forward and begin pushing with all her might, unable to wait any longer.

"That's it Anna, that's it sweetie, you're doing great", soothed Elsa helping Anna.

Back up the mountain, Kristoff and Sven had climbed up the final cliff...and were at the highest peek.

Kristoff gasped for air, and looked around. "Whoa...", he said breathlessly realizing they were at the very top of a mountain.

Sven shook the snow off of his fur as they entered the ice cave.

The two walked inside, the floor of the cave was ice. The walk to the back of it seemed to take forever, but eventually they saw it.

Kristoff rushed over seeing the pool of silvery liquid. "This must be it...", he said. Sven tilted his head.

Kristoff went to reached his hand in to touch it when suddenly, there was a sizzling sound and Kristoff yelled in pain pulling his hand back.

Sven grunted worriedly seeing the liquid had burned Kristoff's hand. "Whoa...Grand Pabbie wasn't kidding...", said Kristoff.

He then pulled a flask out of his pocket. He opened it. "Anna needs this...", he said not caring even if he lost his hand doing this.

Anna needed it. He then gulped and dipped his hand and the flask in the liquid. The sizziling sound returned and Kristoff grimaced in pain as his hand burned.

Finally the flask filled with the antidote. Kristoff instantly pulled his hand out, grunting in pain, clutching it.

Sven grunted worriedly. "It's okay buddy...it just hurts like hell...but Anna's suffering a lot more than us...come on. We have to hurry", said Kristoff as he put the flask in his pocket and ignored the burning pain in his hand.

The two hurried out of the cave and were soon headed down the mountain, the storm had finally cleared so the two could move much faster.

Back at the cabin, Anna was screaming in pain. It could be heard outside even.

"Just a little more Anna, you're doing beautifully", soothed Elsa, she assisting Anna who struggled.

She grimaced in pain, pushing with all her might. "I can see her head Anna, you're doing wonderful sweetie, just a few more pushes is all", encouraged Elsa.

As she helped Anna, she kept glancing out the window for any sign of Kristoff, but so far saw none.

Anna gasped for air, falling back on the pillows, feeling exhausted. The fever didn't help either and by now Anna's blood was pumping, causing her to drip with sweat.

"Just a bit more sweetie, a bit more, you're doing amazing", soothed Elsa worriedly as she rubbed Anna's leg reassuringly.

"It burns so much...", cried Anna grimacing in pain, clutching the pillow so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I know baby, I know, just a bit more, you're doing so good", soothed Elsa.

Anna groaned weakly, the pain was pure agony to her. But she didn't give up, she leaned forward pushing again.

"That's it, keep pushing Anna...oh! Her head's out, you're almost done sweetie, almost", soothed Elsa.

Anna fell back, gasping heavily for air. "You're doing beautiful Anna, just one more push, that's all", comforted Elsa.

Anna whimpered, feeling so tired but she knew Aurora needed her. She groaned but leaned forward at the next contraction, and pushed with all her strength.

"That's it Anna! That's it, here she comes...almost...that's it, oh...she's here!", cried Elsa, the moment she said this Anna collapsed on the pillows, gasping heavily for air.

The baby started crying, she had Anna's red hair and blue eyes. The resemblance took Elsa's breath away as she cleaned her.

"She looks just like you...", she cried in awe as she wrapped little Aurora in a blanket.

"Let..let me see her Elsa...", said Anna very weakly. "Of course...", smiled Elsa as she brought the baby over.

Anna carefully took Aurora from Elsa's arms. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes looking up at her mother.

"Oh...hi sweetie...oh my god she's so beautiful", cooed Anna weakly, cuddling Aurora. "She looks just like her mommy", cried Elsa near tears.

Suddenly, the door busted open, it was daylight. Elsa and Anna looked seeing Kristoff standing in the doorway.

He was covered in snow and ice. "Anna...!", he said in shock and worry. He saw Aurora then.

"Kristoff...", said Anna weakly, smiling softly. Kristoff hurried over, seeing both his tired wife and daughter. He gently hugged Anna and they kissed softly.

"Your hand...", cried Anna worriedly seeing it. "Don't worry about me...", Kristoff looked down then at Aurora.

"She's here...", he said. "Kristoff...where's the antidote?", asked Elsa urgently. "Right here", Kristoff pulled it out of his pocket.

Elsa quickly took it and mixed it with a drink, Anna taking it. Sven peeked in the cabin seeing Anna, looking worried.

Anna felt so tired, and she still felt feverish. "She's still got a fever, Kristoff we have to get her back to Arendelle now", said Elsa worriedly.

"Right", the group hurried back to Arendelle on Sven as fast as they could.

Once there Anna and Aurora were both examined by the doctor.

After waiting for what felt like forever, Elsa and Kristoff saw the bedroom door open finally.

"How's Anna?", asked Elsa fearfully. "And Aurora?", asked Kristoff.

"They're both fine...the baby is in perfect health. Mommy needs some serious rest though. I was able to get her fever down but she'll need a week's rest before she can get back on her feet, she's extremely weak", explained the female doctor.

"Can we see her?", asked Elsa. "One of you can, she needs her rest", said the doctor.

"You go Elsa", said Kristoff softly, her had a bandage around his hand.

Elsa went in while Kristoff held Aurora.

Elsa entered the bedroom, seeing Anna was resting with her eyes closed. She did look worn out.

"Anna...", said Elsa worriedly, gently sitting beside her. Anna opened her eyes weakly, looking up.

"Hey..", she said tiredly, smiling. "Hey mommy", smiled Elsa sweetly as she stroked Anna's hair.

"Where's Aurora...?", asked Anna worriedly. "She's with Kristoff, don't worry sweetie", reassured Elsa.

Anna relaxed, looking exhausted. "I'm so proud of you Anna, you did beautiful", smiled Elsa.

"I couldn't have done it without you Elsa...", said Anna weakly.

Elsa smiled warmly as she continued stroking Anna's hair. "My eyelids feel so heavy...", admitted Anna tiredly.

"I bet they do...you get some sleep Anna. You need it badly", soothed Elsa. Anna closed her eyes, sleepy.

"Is...Ingrid gone for good...?", she asked before going to sleep. "Yes. She won't even come near here again...oh Anna, I am so sorry I ever trusted her", cried Elsa.

Anna shifted, opening her eyes back up. "Anna?", asked Elsa. "Help me sit up...", said Anna struggling.

"Anna...you shouldn't...", Elsa helped her and as she did, Anna threw her weak arms around Elsa in a hug.

"Don't blame yourself Elsa...it wasn't your fault...", cried Anna weakly. "Oh Anna...I love you so much", cried Elsa tearfully as she hugged Anna back.

"I love you too...you're going to make a great Aunt to Aurora", smiled Anna tiredly.

Elsa smiled and helped Anna lay back down.

"And you are going to make a wonderful mommy", she said. Anna smiled weakly, and without much warning, she drifted to sleep.

Elsa smiled softly and stayed by Anna's side all night long.

END


End file.
